Two Shades of Grey
by Howl3
Summary: AU. A case brings two Divisions together, and two shinigami's fates are tied with one meeting of emerald and amethyst. TsuzukiHisoka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Getting perverse pleasure from paperwork again Tatsumi?"

Steely blue eyes glanced up slowly from the budget forms he was currently reviewing, and up into Kiowaki Sanja's amused golden ones.

"Sanja-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing really. Just checking in over here." She floated over to his desk and took a seat on top of the polished wood rather than the chair that was placed before the desk for that exact reason. His left eye twitched slightly at the action, but his face remained blank otherwise.

Kiowaki Sanja, head of the psychic division, was not afraid to say or do what she wanted, damn the consequences. It was those qualities in her that Tatsumi respected the most, because he could not find it within himself to do the same. He had to think of the consequences. He had to look out for everyone's welfare.

"How's Tsuzuki?"

He looked at her, wondering why she was asking, but she seemed sincere in her concern. And they were close enough that he wouldn't lie to her.

"He's doing as fine as he possibly could."

She tilted her head. "He has a partner?" Everyone knew about Tsuzuki's inability to keep partners.

"Yes, But for how long…" He trailed off and she got the idea. "Is there something you wanted?" He asked finally because no matter what she said, Sanja always had a reason to appear in their division.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about the new shinigami I got four months ago." The look in her eyes was soft, and Tatsumi had to wonder what kind of person the shinigami was to inspire such a look from her, a woman that was not one to really care for another, even in her own division.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at her. While in the Shokan division they all were able to summon something or the other, the psychic division dealt with shinigami that had psychic or mental powers.

Seeing the silent question in his eyes she smiled. "His name is Kurosaki Hisoka. He died at the age of 16 for mysterious reasons, though we believe he was murdered. What's so special about him you ask?" She leaned over to look dramatically into his eyes. "He's an empath, one with telepathic abilities, and possibly more. He's the first empath we've had in seventy years Tatsumi. Oh, we've had people with, catalyst telepathy, telepathy, psycho kinesis, clairaudience, telekinesis, and whatever else, but we've never had an empath, and a powerful one at that."

Tatsumi paused, everything else a blur except for the very fact that the boy was apparently an empath, one that could read emotions…if so, then maybe he could-

"Don't even think about it." Sanja hissed, her golden eyes turning frosty. "I know you want to help Tsuzuki, but I don't want that man near Hisoka!"

He was up in a flash, hands slamming onto the surface of his desk. "If you have something against Tsuzuki-"

"I don't! I think Tsuzuki's a nice guy like everyone else, but I don't want him around Hisoka. I know you know this Tatsumi, but Tsuzuki is too emotional, too guilty and self hating for me to allow him anywhere near Hisoka!" She jumped from the desk, eyes hard as she walked to the door. "And if I catch him near him, I won't hesitate to dispose of him." And she was gone with a hard slam of the door.

Tatsumi slowly sunk into his seat, a worried frown on his lips. Tsuzuki was one of the most powerful shinigami, but so was Sanja.

……………

Green eyes glanced up from the book he was reading as the front door slammed open, startlingly everyone into various forms of chaos. Sanja stormed in, and Hisoka could feel her anger, deep and searing and he couldn't stop himself from flinching, and from the way everyone else was drawing back, there was no doubt that they felt or sensed her anger as well.

Her golden eyes softened abruptly once she caught his flinch and she smiled, raising her mental shields. She patted him on the head.

"What are you reading this time?"

He shrugged. "Some history."

"I never did get how you could read such boring stuff."

He wanted to ask her why she was so upset, but he hesitated. He had only been with her for four months, but she had taken a liking to him that he couldn't understand. She never let him work with anyone but her, he didn't even have an official partner. Hell, he was more important to her in four months than anyone in this division that had known her for decades.

Sanja could clearly hear his question in her mind, she was a telepath after all. "Nothing to worry about little one, just an annoying old friend of mine."

She didn't quite understand herself with this boy, but as soon as she had seen him, she cared for him. It was something in the way he looked so blankly at everyone, feeling what they felt yet not feeling anything for himself. She wanted to know who could have hurt him so, to make such a young child as jaded as he was, and she soon found herself thinking of him as her own.

And to think that Tatsumi wanted this boy to help Tsuzuki, she sneered. She would not allow them to hurt her child over that man. Sanja didn't hate Tsuzuki, she never could, but he was much too dangerous for her liking. There was something dark in him, something really nasty and she refused to let that darkness near Hisoka.

"Sanja?" Hisoka peered up at her in silent concern, and she smiled once more and smoothed the hair away from his face. It had taken quite some time before he allowed her to do this, and now he was used to it, if only because he knew he was safe from any repercussions, due to her powerful shields.

"Sanja!"

The telepath looked up as Airi ran up, long brown locks flying around his handsome face.

"A new case just came up!"

"What? I could have checked on that when-"

"But this one is important!"

She sighed, the guy could be so dramatic when he wanted to be. "Okay, what's so important about it?"

"We work with the Shokan Division on this one, apparently-"

But she wasn't listening. Her world had had narrowed down upon those words "Work _with the Shokan Division,"_ with newfound horror. They couldn't have…did Tatsumi have something to do with this.?No, he couldn't have, she was panicking over nothing. Hisoka didn't have to-

"And they need an empath on this case, hey, are you feeling okay?"

………..

His first step into the Shokan Division building was a very strange one. Not only was he completely surrounded by overprotective shinigami with Sanja in the lead, but the feelings he was reading was unlike anything he had ever felt. People here were happy, really happy, and their was so much feeling-

Wait, he was backtracking. He shook his head, feeling strange, not quite faint but not all right either. Why were these people so happy? Not even his division was like this. He was brought out of his thoughts when a man appeared before them, and Hisoka found himself hiding behind Sanja, she was taller anyway, because this guy was intimidating.

His mind was like a black hole, sucking up everything and returning nothing, and his eyes were so cold.

"Sanja." The man greeted coolly.

"Tatsumi." The woman greeted just as coldly.

Was this the old friend Sanja had been speaking about?

"Oh stop being such a stiff Tatsumi! Welcome to the Shokan Division, I'm Yutaka Watari, your friendly neighborhood scientist and physician!" A tall, but friendly looking man said with long golden hair and eyes. He seemed to buzz around with excitement around the stern looking man, creating a strange picture.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes, sighed because he had too, and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"To those that don't know me, I am Seichiro Tatsumi, the Shokan Division's Secretary."

"Why don't we get down to business?" Sanja suggested but was shot down as Watari sped towards her. "Let's go introduce everyone to each other!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, and that was when Tatsumi's eyes landed on him for the first time.

Those blue eyes widened with recognition, and Hisoka had to wonder why. He had never seen the man before today.

"You must be Kurosaki Hisoka."

"Yes, Tatsumi-san." He said politely, bowing.

The secretary smiled slightly. "Well-"

But before he could finish what he was saying the door was flung open and Hisoka, who had yet to move from it, was thrown forward as something crashed into him from behind.

He closed his eyes, waiting for impact because there was no way he could save himself.

Warm arms closed around him and feelings full of concern and worry flooded him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself resting snugly against a chest. His eyes slowly trailed from that same chest, passing the neck to slowly lock onto the most beautiful colored eyes he had ever seen. Amethyst.

"Are you all right?"

"Hisoka!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hisoka's head shot up and he hurriedly separated himself from the man as Sanja stormed down the hallway, looking even angrier than she did yesterday.

"What do you think your doing Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki put his hands up in defense, and gave her a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know that he was in front of the door and-"

"Just stay away from him! He doesn't need to be near your kind!"

"Sanja!" Came Tatsumi's voice and the two continued to bicker in loud angry voices, but Hisoka watched as the smile dropped from Tsuzuki's face, eyes shimmering in hurt, before that fake smile came back, and while the others were distracted he slipped away.

Hisoka made sure that Sanja was occupied before following. He followed the man as the hallways began to twist and turn until he finally stopped in front of a pair of doors. He entered, and Hisoka waited a few minutes before he too entered.

The place was a library, he realized in awe, and he could not help but stop to admire the large place before he abruptly remembered just why he was in here. He was lost for awhile, simply wondering while when he saw him, sitting in a chair, head down and bangs covering his face.

"Hey…"

Tsuzuki's head shot up and when he saw who it was, another fake smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Hisoka focused his eyes on the bookshelves. "I followed you. I just wanted to apologize for what Sanja said back there."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"But I want to!" He interrupted fiercely, surprising Tsuzuki. "You can't just accept everything somebody throws at you! I want to make it up to you!"

They stared at each other for a long time when Tsuzuki smiled, a real smile. "Well, you can make it up to me by allowing me to take you out for some dessert."

A blush heated Hisoka's cheeks, and even though he hated sweets, if this was what the man wanted, then he would oblige him.

"Okay."

……………

Tatsumi slammed his office door shut. The nerve of that woman, saying such things to Tsuzuki! He didn't understand her feelings about him, she claimed not to hate him and then she goes and says things like that.

He rested his forehead on the window, idly watching the sakura trees, but then his eyes widened when he saw Tsuzuki chatting happily with Hisoka, who seemed not to know what to do with himself as he was dragged away. A slow smile spread across the secretary's lips.

It seemed that Hisoka was already making a difference, Sanja's commands or not.

……………

He had never seen anyone pack away as many sweets as Tsuzuki. Hisoka watched with wide green eyes as cake after cake entered that mouth, amethyst eyes sparkling happily as the man sighed with pleasure after each bite. It was entirely too embarrassing to watch, as if he was watching something that was supposed to be private. He would have gotten up and made a quick get away if it wasn't for the fact that Sanja had made this man feel worthless, and that…he was happy.

He was actually happy that Hisoka was sitting there with him, enjoying his company even though he hardly spoke a word to him. It was such a simple, uncomplicated joy that Hisoka was rooted to his chair, actually unwilling to leave and have those feelings change. He had said that he would make Sanja's insult up to him, and he would.

But even as he sat there, the strange feeling had him deeply confused. No one had ever wanted to spend time with him, not when he was still alive. Not when he needed that love and care….

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Tsuzuki was looking at him in concern, real concern and Hisoka slowly looked down at the piece of chocolate cake that the older shinigami had forced him to order. He then looked at the empty plate of his companion and sighed, willingly pushing his slice over to him.

"As I've told you before, I don't like sweets."

Tsuzuki pouted, though his eyes brightened at the uneaten cake before him. "I still can't believe that. How can anybody not like sweets?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and looked away. "I just….don't like them."

He felt the man's gaze on him, and he almost turned to snap at him when he heard Tsuzuki sigh.

"Ne, I never did really introduce myself. I'm Tsuzuki Asato, resident lazy waste of space in the Shokan Division."

For a moment, Hisoka thought he was joking but he could feel the deep self-loathing, and he gasped, unable to keep from looking at him. This man….really thought he was nothing. He really hated himself that deeply.

"Hey, you okay?" Hisoka snapped out of it as he felt that concern again and he realized that he had wrapped his arms around himself, as if it could stop those horrible feelings.

"I'm fine." He snapped, feeling foolish. After a moment of silence, he realized how rude he had sounded and sighed. "Kurosaki Hisoka." Was all he said.

"Hisoka? I like that name. It suits you!" And he smiled. Hisoka felt the blush heating his cheeks, unused to someone saying what they felt so easily. Why was this man so open? How could he, when he felt so-

"We should be getting back." Tsuzuki said suddenly, fishing out some money, leaving it on the table and standing so quickly that Hisdoka almost stumbled trying to keep up with him.

"I did kind of leave without saying anything to Tatsumi. Man, he's going to kill me." He whined. Hisoka found himself drawing closer to the man as the crowds closed in, feeling nervous around so many people. Thank Enma that Sanja had helped with his training or he would be an unconscious mess on the ground, and Hisoka didn't wish to embarrass himself in front of Tsuzuki.

"That was irresponsible." He commented, though he hadn't done any better. But Sanja wouldn't have let him anyway…

"Hisooooooka!" Big purple eyes turned to him, shimmering in hurt. "I wasn't really thinking about it and you said you'd let me take you out so I was happy and-"

"Shupt up! Baka!" His cheeks felt as if they were on fire. The way Tsuzuki had said that made it seem like they were on a date!

"Ahhhhhh." Tsuzuki looked a bit put out, but kept quiet. Hisoka was surprised, he had expected the man to feel angry but no, instead he was still happy. Why? How could he take things like that and still feel like that?

After awhile, Tsuzuki spoke up, just as they were entering the park. His eyes were averted.

"So, why was Sanja there?" He asked.

Hisoka hesitated slightly but sighed. "A case. They needed an empath so that's why we were there."

Tsuzuki paused, turning to look at him and Hisoka was again surprised at how serious that face was, especially with how silly he was acting earlier.

"I know Sanja's a telepath. So, that means that you-"

"Yes." Hisoka interrupted, not wanting to hear it out loud, even if it was true. There was a moment of silence before Tsuzuki spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The boy jerked his head up to stare at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

"My feelings must have been irritating." He smiled. "Besides, I can tell that it isn't a ability with good memories for you."

He could…..he could tell all that? Just from…Hisoka couldn't even begin to describe the feeling he had then, that this stranger who he had just met, could tell so much about him.

"I…"

"Let's teleport here. No one's around." Hisoka didn't even realize that Tsuzuki had taken his hand until their surroundings fizzled out, the Shokan building standing in front of their eyes. The boy quickly jerked his hand back, and it was only then that he realized that he hadn't felt anything at the touch. He looked up at Tsuzuki, green eyes bright in the sunlight.

"You…"

"I thought that might help." The man said softly. They stared at one another for a moment before the boy looked away.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Tsuzuki-san!"

"Ahaha, Tatsumi! Lovely day we're having!"

Hisoka watched in amazement the transformation that took place, the serious face that Tsuzuki had vanished. And even though Tatsumi scolded the man, even though Hisoka felt nothing from the secretary, he felt, as if the man was glad that Tsuzuki had skipped out.

Those cool blue eyes then glanced over him and Hisoka found himself unconsciously straightening himself.

"I assume that you've kept a close eye on this reckless person."

"I'm not reckless!" Tsuzuki cried.

"Might I remind you of the damage you caused to the library-"

"That was fixed!"

"You…you damaged the library?" Hisoka sounded scandalized and Tsuzuki whined how it wasn't his fault.

Tatsumi stood back at the argument he had started, watching as Tsuzuki pleaded forgiveness from the boy who didn't even work there, much less know much about the library, but it was obvious that the boy loved books and just hearing about possible endangerment of any kind of book ruffled his feathers.

"Hisoka!" The two looked up from their argument as Sanja ran up, her look furious as she glared at Tsuzuki and Tatsumi felt his very shadow quiver at the rage that was rising within him.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Cleaning up your mistake!" He snapped back much to everyone's surprise. "We're here on official business, the least we can do is act like it!"

They stared each other down for a long time before Sanja sighed, closing her eyes. "Very well, you're right." She took Hisoka by the hand, leading him away from the two still standing by the Sakura trees.

"But I want you to stay away from Tsuzuki."

"Fat lot of good that'll do if he's on the case. And he's not so bad" The boy grumbled, surprised at how insulted for Tsuzuki he felt.

"Oh, I'll make sure of it."

Hisoka felt himself shiver at the tone in her voice. She hadn't ever sounded like that before. Just what did she have against Tsuzuki? Whatever it was, he was going to find out.


End file.
